Prussia: Rain
by IbecameOneWithRussia
Summary: Prussia remembers the day in the rain when he found out the secret about his girlfriend Hungary Rated T for mild language.. Sucky Summary...but I got this from a prompt generator.


K so this is NOT MY FIRST FANFIC! It is however my first fanfiction for any anime.. So enjoy! I got this from a prompt generator… "Prussia - Rain" This is also very short!

* * *

"Big bruder! Are you even listening to me!" shouted Germany. Prussia was distracted because he had seen his ex-girlfriend Hungary. He remembered the day when he found out the truth about her. He remembered it very clearly…

* * *

~One year before, Prussia's apartment.

Third Person/Prussia's POV:

The rain poured down but Prussia didn't care. He was AWESOME! And he had a beautiful girlfriend whom he loved very much. In fact, today was their tenth year anniversary for being best friends and fourth year anniversary for dating. And today, when Hungary came over to his house, he was going to propose to her. He had bought a very expensive diamond ring and it shone like the sun. He knew that she would absolutely LOVE it! He heard a knock on his door and he got up and answered it. He poked his head out but didn't see anyone. Then he saw it. Across the street, he saw HIS girlfriend kissing another man! He felt furious and heartbroken at the same time. He slowly stepped out into the rain. His heart was as dark and gloomy as the sky right now. He was so in shock all he could do is just stand there in the pouring rain. Hungary and this mystery man finally stopped kissing and as she was waving goodbye, she turned around and saw Prussia standing there with an unbelievably hurt look on his face. "Prussia!" Hungary shouted. Tears fell down the ex-country's face as he look down and saw a little white box in his hand holding the enormously expensive engagement ring. He opened the little box and stared at the diamond. He didn't want to let Hungary see him cry so he took the ring out and set it gently on the ground then slowly backed up and slowly walked back inside.

* * *

Third person/Hungary's POV:

She knew it was a bad decision when she decided to cheat on her loving boyfriend with Austria, her boss. She didn't know why she did it just that once she did, she couldn't stop. And after she had kissed him across the street from Prussia's apartment, she had turned around to cross the street and saw him standing there. He looked so hurt like somebody had just stabbed him in the heart and/or took away all of his awesomeness forever. She wanted to just crawl up in a ball and die when she saw his face. He had given her nothing but love and she went and cheated on her best friend with somebody she had known for a very short time. She wanted to just rewind time and not kiss Austria on that street or anywhere for that matter. She saw him take out a little box and then BOOM! She felt like she had just been punched in the gut. "Was he going to propose to me?" she thought to herself. He took something out of the box and set it on the ground and then turned around and walked inside. She ran across the street and looked at the item. She picked up the ring and felt like she had become one of those girls that you see on The Bachelorette that is a complete and total bitch that breaks heart after heart. She went up to the door and knocked over and over. "Prussia! Open up I know you're in there! Let's just talk about this! I'm sorry! It was nothing just a fling! I'm sorry but please open up!" she said as she knocked mercilessly on his door. She soon realized that her actions were futile so she got the ring and gently set it in his mailbox and closed the lid tight and hoped to God that somebody wouldn't steal it. She stepped down off his steps and walked away slowly.

* * *

~Modern day:

"PRUSSIA! I'M TALKING TO YOU! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Germany yelled. "GEEZ SORRY IF I'M REMINISCING ABOUT MY EX-GIRLFRIEND WHO CHEATED ON ME! SO SHUT THE HELL UP! OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Prussia responded.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed because personally, I think this sucks. And I'm horrible with endings… Btw if you are wondering who knocked on Prussia's door, here you go…

* * *

"Il me remercierez plus tard …" France said as he skipped off to cause some trouble for his other best friend Spain…

* * *

I added some Bad Touch Trio in there for ya!;)

* * *

Translations:

Il me remercierez plus tard- He'll thank me later


End file.
